repost* where is piper!!!!!!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: where is piper who has got her and what is happening to her ???? sorry it took so long to get the next part up
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything ect ect ect 

I don't own anything ect ect ect .you know what I mean right okay on with the story

Since so many have asked ill go on with part six. If you want to know about the previous parts read how low can you go !!!!!!!!

Part six 

Piper woke up with a wicked headache "jees I need to get an asprin" she thought. But when she looked around she was not in familier surroundings. Leo …….leo piper called but she got no answer she tried to get of the bed she was on but she couldn't get of some one had tied her to the bed . Oh god where the hell am I " "My piper how perseptive of you " she heard a some what familer voice say. "Hey what is going on here and where is leo and my sisters". That's for me to know they are no longer of your concern" the voice answered her. "Well can you at least tell me if they are okay" piper asks the voice. "you need not know" the voice boomed back . "You are mine again and this time you are staying with me " "But who are you and why did you tie me too this bed" piper wanted to know. Again the voice told her she didn't need to know and that in due time she would find out. Piper kept calling for Leo of and on again. suddenly she heard the voice again telling her to spare her voice because leo wasn't going to hear her anyway. Piper looked down to the ground wondering why leo wasn't coming to get her. Slowly a tear streaked down her face. When she heard a sound she looked up to see that someone had shoved a plate of food under the door to eat. Right away she decided that she was not going to eat or drink anything they gave her. She picked up the plate and threw it against the wall and the glass soon followed. Shattering both the plate and glass. She took one of the glass pieces and started to work on her ropes. She thought that if she was going to die here she was going down fighting.

Mean while at the manor 

Leo keeps pacing the hallway up and down and down and up. OKAY leo enough with the pacing are you sure that she didn't tell you where she was going" Phoebe asked him for the tenth time that day. "Phoebe I told you ten times already that I don't know where she went". "I'm sorry phoebe I didn't mean to snap at you it is just that I cant sense her and that is not good". "Well we need to think of any one piper had a relationship with because it could be any of them". Prue said who had not said anything in a while. Or people that she pissed of " phoebe said. Uhmmmm phoebe you are the one that pisses of people not piper" prue couldn't resist saying. "So now we have to find out who and when piper dated people and where they are now" Leo wanted to know. "Yes that is what I mean " prue replied. Okay lets get busy then "phoebe said as she sat down next to leo.and put an arm around him saying "don't worry Leo piper didn't have that many boyfriends before you". "pheebs " you know I think you need the get a course in sensetivety "prue said to her once again giving her the look. Leo just smiled at them and said he was going to orb up there to see what had happened and if they could give him the names of the guys piper had ever dated. He hoped there wouldn't be to many names on there al though he doubted it . because piper was the most beautiful woman he had ever know and he had considered him self a lucky man that piper had fallen in love with him. and later on had agreed to marry him.

Piper woke up with a shock. O yeah now she remembered where she was. Her eyes where getting used to the dark by know . again the voice came form somewhere. You need to eat piper or you are going to die. "I'm not hungry" she told the voice. "If you wont eat the wrath that is me is coming down on you. "well if you want to kill me then go right on ahead cause im not eating any of the crap that you will give me". Piper spat back at the voice. "If you are so brave behind your voice why not come out and show yourself" Piper said with a trembeling voice. "NO when ever the time is right you will know who I am". "now eat the food or one of your sisters is going to have a very bad day" do you understand me piper. "Yes I do" piper said as the tears started to roll down again.

Leo had orbed back in to the manor and handed prue a list of names and she had gone upstairs to look in the book to see if any of the names would co inside with names in the book of shadows. Leo sat down on the couch with his hands in his hands when he felt a hand on the back of his neck "piper" "No I'm sorry it's just me". Phoebe said as she sat down next to him. leo let now go of the tears as phoebe pulled his head on to her shoulder. "we will find her leo we will" promised phoebe. "I know isaid that I couldn't sense her phoebe, but we have this connection and I know she wants to be with me but she cant". Leo said as he pulled himself together. "Sorry for falling apart like that kiddo". "That's okay Leo we all do that from time to time". Phoebe said in an understanding tone. Just then prue comes down the stairs "did you find out anything". Yeah I did but not from the names that Leo gave me.

Then what prue tell me Leo almost screamed. "There is only one demon who has come after piper time and time again". Prue said with a serious face. Phoebe and Leo looked at one another and then it hit them too it was true there was only one who could have taken piper.

Tbc please review thanks


	2. the pain of a sister

You are right it could have only been one

You are right it could have only been one. What was his name again? Leo is racking his brain. He remembers piper talking about him. It was right around the time that they had found out that they had become witches. "Wasn't his name Jeremy?" Leo asks as he looks at prue. "Yup that is the one we are talking about." Prue says what a sad look on her face. "Not only that we have gotten rid of him twice already". Phoebe says as she sits down next to Leo. "So where do we go from here, that still doesn't explain where piper is" Leo says as he jumps up from the sofa and starts to pace the living room. Phoebe looks at prue. Neither one has any idea where to start from this point. They had never known Jeremy that well. And they didn't know what made him tick. But what they did know, was that they had to get piper fast. Cause Jeremy was one pissed of warlock.

Meanwhile down in some dark under ground room

Piper looks at the plate of food. She really didn't want to eat this crap but in order to keep one of her sisters save she had to eat it. Just at that moment she decided that she could eat it shove the plate back under the door and just throw it back up. "NO you witch, if you think I would let you get away with that you are dumber then I thought". The booming voice hollered through the room once again. "You will eat the food and you will keep it down, I don't want you starving to death on me I have plans for you". The voice said dripping with venom. "Well if you don't want me dead …yet, then what do you want from me"? Piper tried to plead with her capture. "I told you once before you retched witch that all will be revealed in do time. Now eat your food before I change my mind and kill you after all. "Well then go ahead and kill me then you coward, you low life, you you…" piper couldn't come out of her words anymore. "You shall eat now or this is what will happen ten time worse". As piper looks at the wall she can see her living room with prue, Leo and phoebe. "LEO, PHOEBE, PRUE …….. I am here help me. Please help me I am here" piper runs up to the wall but gets yanked back by the chains around her ankles. She hadn't even noticed that they where there. "Please I am here, can't you hear me". She sits down with her head in her hands as the tears come cascading down her cheeks. "I need you guys come and get me, he is gonna kill me please". In her heart she knew that where not able to hear her but she so hoped against hope that they somehow would.

In the manor

All three of them now are pacing the room Leo on one side prue and phoebe on the other side. Just at that moment phoebe doubles over in pain. And drops to the floor. Both Leo and prue are by her side in seconds."PHOEBE…. What is wrong? Tell me what happened". Prue says as panic is written all over her face. She looks at Leo to see if he has any clue as to what might be going on. "Prue help me it hurts so bad, it is like someone is putting knife's in me". A tear stricken phoebe cries as she keeps holding on her abdomen. "Leo what the hell is going on"! Prue wants to know. But Leo looks at her with a blank stare. "Prue please make it stop, I cant take much more please please make it stop" phoebe says her breath getting slower and slower by the second. Prue looks at Leo and with out having to say a word they both pick her up of the floor and head for the front door. They have to get her to a hospital as fast as they can or it is going to be too late for her.

Meanwhile in the dark underground room

Piper is looking at the scene unfolding before her eyes. "I will eat stop hurting her I will eat please I will eat " piper cries as she takes her first bite of food. "It will not stop until that plate is empty ". The voice comes from above. "That will teach you not to listen to me the first time something is asked from you". "I am sorry I promise I wont do it again but please stop hurting her I will eat every last bite just stop now before it is to late". "Shut your mouth you low crawling insect no witch is going to tell me what to do. I will stop this torture when I see fit and not a second before that. Is that understood". "I said is that understood!" "Yes yes I heard you" piper, says as she tries to eat the food as fast as she can so that she can stop the torture that phoebe is in. 

At the manor

Leo and prue had just reached the front door with a screaming phoebe. When she just stopped. Prue looks down thinking the worst. But there is phoebe trying to get out of her arms. "What the hell was that". She says as she looks at prue and Leo. Both are looking at her like she has two heads. Both not understanding how it was that phoebe was standing there as if nothing had happened two minutes ago. "I don't understand" prue stammers. Leo walks back in to the living room a frown in his forehead. "What Leo, what are you thinking" phoebe says as she looks at Leo knowing he is up to something. "Well it came so sudden and it left so sudden. And there are no side affects right" Leo asked phoebe as he looks her over. "Not as far as I can feel, but where are you going with this Leo" phoebe felt the need to ask. "For some reason I have this feeling that this is some how connected to piper". Leo says. "Why would you think that" prue asks him, still not understanding what phoebes outburst had to do with piper. "Like I said it came and it went, and now she is fine". "Yeah you already said that" phoebe stating the facts. "Well cant you two see it, who Jamie or Jeremy or who ever has piper is trying to get her to do something she doesn't want to do, and the only way to get piper to something she doesn't want to do is hurt one of us". Phoebe hits herself in the forehead. "You are right Leo, that would be the only time piper would do something she rather didn't". "That is all good and well but how is that going to help us find her" prue says who had listened to it all. "I am not sure how exactly but there has to be a way, if they did this then they must have shown piper, and piper must have done what they wanted". "How would you know that Leo"? "Because you are standing here just doing fine". "Again how does that help us in finding piper". Prue says now starting to get pissed of. "Okay now let me explain as best as I can, since they must have shown piper there has to be a window in this house, that they tapped into, and made piper look through". "Leo there are a million windows in this house pick on any one, what do you mean by that". Phoebe says as she is trying to guess what Leo is getting at. " Not a normal window a Wiccan window, a window we cant see with the naked eye, one that evil can look through". "Well I am not ever getting undressed anymore" phoebe cant help but joke. "So how do we find this window and how is this window getting us to piper". Prue says always the professional. "I think we need to look I the book of shadows for that one" Leo said .so the three head up to the attic and the book of shadows.

Meanwhile in that dark little room

Piper has finished her last bite of food on her plate. "Happy now"! She grumbled under her breath. As she can see that Leo, phoebe and prue walk in to the room. "Shut up witch who gave you permission to speak"! Again that damn voice piper thinks. Still for some reason that voice sounded so familiar to hear and she wished that she could place. "Did you enjoy your dinner witch" the voice asked her. "What is this obsession with food". Piper can't resist asking. "There was a time you could talk about food al night piper" the voice answered back. It almost sounded like the voice was remembering a specific time in his life. Piper sat down on the bed. She had to find out who this was. But with his constant screaming in my ears I cant think. "Oh you want to figure out who I am witch" the voice came." I am giving you ten minutes to figure it out in silence, then I will be back, and I will set my plan in motion".

tbc


	3. looking for the perfect plan

At the manor

At the manor

Leo is pacing the length of the attic. "Leo can you stop doing that you are driving me crazy with that walking of yours" phoebe says as she looking through the book. "Phoebe calm down we cant see anything if you go that fast" prue says as she tries to hold on to some of the pages that phoebe had only glanced over. "prue I think I have looked in this book enough to at least now what I am looking for" phoebe says irritated. "you know if you had looked so often in this book why didn't you index this thing by now" prue responses sounding as pissed of as phoebe. "Girls can we focus here". comes Leo between the two sisters. "we are looking for my wife you two can argue later over who has to index the damn book". Both girls look at Leo in shock Leo had never talked to either of them in that tone of voice. "Leo why don't you orb there and see what they have to say" prue suggests. Leo looks at prue with a lost look in his eyes. He nods his head and then orbs out. "I have never seen him like this phoebe" "I know I knew he loved piper but I didn't realize how much until now, it is as if someone has ripped out his heart and stomped on it for good measurement". "okay we have to look for this window we have to find her before Jeremy loses it al together". prue says as she put her arm around phoebe. Both girls bend their heads over the book once more.

In the little dark room!

Piper strains her ears to hear if she can hear any noise. But there is nothing not even the chirping of a cricket. At first she was relieved not having to listen to that damned voice. But now it was just eerie in this room. She gets up of the bed and walks over to the wall where she had seen her husband and her sister earlier. She puts her hand up to the wall. As a tear finds his way down her cheek again! She whispers "please you guys find me I don't know how long I can stand this, please Leo I love you come and get me". She then gets up. and with an angry motion wipes away the tears. "no piper you are not going to give up, he has you but he hasn't killed you yet, and as long as you are breathing you can keep fighting". She tells her self. "now who the hell are you". She thinks to her self. As she walks back over to the bed and sits down. She is racking her brain as to who could have taken her. Just then it hits her. "Jeremy, it has to be him. he is the only one as obsessed with food as I was and he even made a point of mentioning it to her. It had to be him. it just had to be" piper gets a smile on her face. Now that she knew whom she was dealing with she could make a little plan of her own. "don't worry guys I know how to handle him. she smiles again.

In the manor!

Phoebe slams the book shut. "have you noticed when ever we really need this damn thing we can't find what we need". As looks at prue whom is scrying to see if she can locate piper that way. "hey prue?" "what phoebe?' "did you try to astral yet" prue looks at her with a pissed of expression on her face. "No phoebe I haven't ,what do you think?" "sorry prue I just felt I had to ask, I know it was a dumb question." She drops her self on the couch. And puts her hands over her face. Her shoulders start to shake. Prue walks over and puts her hand on her back. To comfort her little sister" we will find her phoebe, don't worry". "but what if we don't i don't think I could handle losing her". phoebe says as her tears just keep coming down. "we wont lose her sweetie, I bet from her side piper is already got a plan to get herself out of there". Phoebe looks at her older sister. She wished she had the confidence that prue had. Just at that moment the blue light start to come back in the attic announcing Leo wasn't far behind. Phoebe wipes her eyes in hurry. She didn't want Leo to know that she had been crying. "hey Leo". "Hey guys" Leo replies." "did they find out anything" prue wants to know as she looks at him. "yes and no" Leo says. "well what is it" "it is going to be a lot harder then we thought it would be". "what do you mean Leo" phoebe says a little scared. "once we find the window and we can get through it, it is going to be a lot harder to vanquish Jeremy then we thought". "why we have defeated Jeremy before it is the power of three spell". Prue says not understanding. "that used to be enough but that was before he became the right hand man of the…………………tbc


	4. the perfect plan found

"Oh please tell me it is not the source" phoebe interrupts Leo

"Oh please tell me it is not the source" phoebe interrupts Leo." yup that is the one that I am talking about" Leo states. "damn cant anything ever go our way" prue screams in frustration. "can't we just have normal week sometime." "prue please calm down" Leo says as he puts his hand on his fore head. "calm down, calm down, how the hell I am suppose to calm down Leo, we cant even find the damn window and when we do we don't even know how to get through it". Prue keeps on ranting. "well if you would have listened to me, I could have told you, when we find the window the elders will help us to get through it, so all we have to do is find the window and the spell to get rid of Jeremy". Phoebe and prue look at him in surprise. "you are actually telling us that the elders are doing to help us in this one, okay who are they and what have they done with the real elders". Phoebe can't resist saying. For the elders had never gotten directly involved with the charmed ones. Or at least not where it was piper and Leo concerned. "yeah I would like to know that one to". prue says. "they are getting involved this time, because they feel at fault for not warning us that this was going to happen, they dropped the ball on this one, and this is their way of making up for it". Leo tells the two sisters. Both prue and phoebe go back to the book with renewed energy. They where not going to complain anymore as long as the elders would stay true to there word. Suddenly phoebe looks up and hits her self in the head. "Why cant we do the magic to magic spell. I mean we have to try to get a hold of piper and she is magical after all". "I thought of that earlier and I already tried that" prue says as she looks at phoebe with a guilty expression. "oh thanx for telling me prue". Phoebe says. Both girls jump as they hear a loud crash. and when they turn around they can see that Leo has punched a whole in the wall. His hand is bleeding. "Leo what did you that for" phoebe gasps as she looks at Leo's wounds. " I cant handle this anymore phoebe I don't know where she is we cant find the damn window and I don't now what is happening to her, what if he is hurting. I swear to god and everything that is dear to me, if he is hurting her, he is a dead man". "Leo hunny putting holes in the wall is not going to help her and it is only going to hurt you". Prue says as she walks over with a wet towel. She hands it to phoebe that wraps it around his hand. And once again prue goes back to the book. Not three minutes later she looks up. "I … I …..think I found something you guys". She says as a smile comes across her face. 

Meanwhile in the dark little room

Piper sits on the bed and is concentrating, and formulating her plan in her head. If she was going to do this she had to be careful in what she said and what she did. It was not the best plan ever but it just might be the only thing that got her out of here. she only hoped and prayed that prue, phoebe and Leo where working on a plan as hard as she was to get her out of here. she however had no doubt that they where. "I am coming home to you guys. And if not then I will die trying". She props herself on the bed and runs her finger through her hair to take out the tangles and the knots that had formed them selves in there. Just then the booming voice once again heard from above. "So you wretched witch you have had your ten minutes and more, have you figured out who I am yet". The voice gives a loud laugh after his statement. As if to say that piper could never guess who he was. "but of course JEREMY I could never forget your voice" piper says in the most sweetly voice she can muster up. "how did you know it was me, you witch". Jeremy hollers at her. "your passion for food Jeremy, it gave you away". piper answers him. knowing she was running out of time piper had to put her plan in motion. Because she knew if she didn't do it now she would not have another chance at it. And she might just end up dead before she had a chance to execute her plan. "Well here goes al or nothing". She thinks.

At the manor in the sunroom!

"Well prue why are we hear book and all". Phoebe says as she looks at prue who had not explained anything to her or Leo. "here phoebe look in the book" prue says as she points at the page. Both Leo and phoebe bend over the book. And then look at prue. Leo gets a small smile on his face knowing what prue was getting at. Phoebe on the other hand still didn't see what the other two did. "Hmm prue this is the spell to created a door what does that have to do with finding the window we are looking for". "well my dear sister" prue starts. "when you said something about the magic to magic spell I got this little idea in my head. if we combine the magic to magic spell with the created a door spell. But substitude the door for a window we might find the window that we are looking for". Phoebe looks at her older sister. "prue that might actually work. We just make our own window. You are a magical genius". Phoebe says as she jumps up and gives prue a big hug. "Leo do you think that might work". she says looking at Leo. But she didn't need him to answer her. The look on Leo face told her that this might just work……..tbc 


	5. plans put in motion

Piper laid her self on the bed

Piper laid her self on the bed. As Jeremy's voice once again boomed through the room. "Jeremy hunny you are giving me a headache talking so loud. Why don't you come to me so that I can see you? I haven't seen you in so long and I have missed you". "And you seriously expect me to believe that". The voice next to her ear made her jump. Jeremy had blinked into the room right next to her. Piper composed her self and looked at her capture. "Jeremy if had wanted to talk to me why not just come to me". She asked him. "And you would have done what piper vanquished me" Jeremy said. The urge to make him explode was just so in the front of her mind. But she couldn't or at least not yet. She had to figure out where he was holding her to begin with. Or there would be no way out for her. Slowly she raised her hand. Jeremy grabbed her by the wrist. "What do you think you are doing, trying to freeze me". "No Jeremy I just wanted to touch your face, it has been so long that I felt the need to touch you". Revolting at thought of having to touch him but she had to if her plan was to work. Jeremy looked at her in suspicion. "Why the sudden urge to touch me piper. Last time you saw me you couldn't get rid of me fast enough". Jeremy spat in her face. "Yeah but that was almost two years ago". "Your point being piper"? "The point being that I missed you, that I have had enough being a goody toosy, tired of being married to such a waste of a man, tired of having sisters, tired of having to fight for the innocents, tired of being a force of good, I want excitement, I want thrills, I want the freedom to do what ever I want. I want … … I want to join the dark side I want to belong with you. Piper said. Meanwhile in her head already telling Leo she was sorry for what she had said about him. "Well piper my dear, I have waited years to hear this coming from you. The source will be very pleased to hear I have gotten one of the charmed ones on our side". Jeremy smiled like a Cheshire cat. "But my soon to be evil witch, in order to become one of us on the dark side you have kill an innocent." "Well piper said bring it on I am ready". Piper couldn't even believe her own ears. Did she really just say that? "One more thing piper"? "What Jeremy "? "Could we seal this agreement with a kiss". Bile was raising to her throat by the mere thought of having to kiss him. But she answered him by nodding her head. And Jeremy leaned in for the kiss he had longed for for the pat two years.

Meanwhile at the manor

Phoebe head was bend over the book of shadows. She was trying to combine both spells. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be and she was done in no time. Now for the spell to get rid of Jeremy as soon as they saw him. She was having a little more trouble with that one. But she knew she would find one. She after all was the spell maker of the three. In the kitchen prue was brewing up a little witches brew. "prue what are you doing"? Leo wanted to know. " Who says we need a potion at all, phoebe's spell might be enough" "yes Leo might being the word, I just want backup just in case". Prue said as she put the blue/greenish potion in the bottle. "Good thinking prue". Leo said. He turned around as phoebe walks into the kitchen "I think I have got it" she says with a smile on her face. "Okay then, are we ready to kick some demon butt"? Leo says as he rubs his hands together. He couldn't wait to get to piper and take her in his arms. God only knew what Jeremy had been putting her through. The three of them walked in to the sunroom and held hands. When they got to the south wall they stopped. Phoebe was in the middle and held up the piece of paper with the first spell on it. All three of them starting chanting the combining spell.

Blood to blood I summon thee

If you find your way is blocked

Blood to blood return to me

All you have to do is knock

Phoebe stepped forward and knocked on the wall. "Yeah it worked "she squealed .as the window takes form. They where ready for anything except for what they saw. Piper on the bed in a tight liplock with Jeremy. All three of them gave a gasp. Disturbing piper and Jeremy as the looked up and saw the three Jeremy started to laugh. "To late you idiots she is mine now" but all piper saw was the pain and hurt in Leo's eyes by her betrayal. "Leo… … She started. But Leo turned around and walked out of the room. "Oh no Leo". Piper said as she got of the bed. But she was stopped by Jeremy "where do you think your going dear" tbc


	6. and the plan worked but what now??

Piper looked at her sisters in horror

Piper looked at her sisters in horror. Why had she taken this so far? The pain in Leo's eyes. All she wanted to do was get to him. But she couldn't move because of the hold Jeremy had on her. "Well don't stand there and stare like that do something" she hissed to her sisters. As if awoken from a dream state the two remaining halliwells ran over to piper. "Stop right there ladies. Piper has joined the dark side. She told me her self. Tell them dear? Jeremy said as he roughly pulled on piper's arm. "Ouch you're hurting me. Let go of me. I told you I would stay I am not gonna run." Piper said and gave a look to her sisters as if to let them know that it was all a lie. Luckily the two others got what she was trying to say with her eyes. And they didn't move another inch. Phoebe motioned to her pocket with her eyes. To let piper know she had a spell in there. Piper nodded her head to let phoebe and prue know that she under stood. She turned to Jeremy and put on her sweetest smile. "Hunny let me talk to them". Jeremy looked at her in suspicion. But loosened his grip on her arm. "You better not disappoint me piper," he said. "How about if I kill them, the source would believe me then wouldn't he"? Piper said to him. Jeremy pulled her in for another kiss. And when he released her. He couldn't resist giving a smile to the other two. "Go ahead say goodbye to your sisters". He said as he for sure thought that piper was going to join the dark side. A kiss like that couldn't lie he thought. He released piper. And she ran to her sisters. As soon as she got there the three locked hands and phoebe took the spell out of her pocket. To late Jeremy realized that once again the sisters had gotten the best of him. As an enormous pain ravaged his body. Piper prue and phoebe kept chanting the spell

With the power of three

We set our sister free

We send you back to hell

Without this Halliwell

Back to hell to burn

And never to return

Jeremy withered in pain as boils of puss started to explode over his body. "Well that is nice and disgusting" phoebe stated. "Yaaaah" prue agreed. When they looked to their side to see what piper had to say they could see she had already turned to run after Leo. 

Piper ran in the sunroom but no Leo. Next she made a beeline for the bedroom. But to no avail Leo wasn't there either. She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands and let the emotions she had been holding for the past forty-eight hours go. After phoebe and prue made sure Jeremy was gone and the window closed. They had followed piper upstairs. When they walked in the room. Both of them saw the state piper was in. and walked over to the bed. Now flanked with a sister on each side piper just lost it. Prue put her arm around piper's waist and put her head on her shoulder. "It is going to be okay piper," she said. "He will be back". Phoebe said as she took some of piper's now long wet hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "No he is not, you didn't see the look on his face, the absolute pain that was there." As again her body rakes with sobs. Prue looks over piper's head at phoebe and motions for her to go to the attic and get Leo's white lighter butt down here. Phoebe gets up and gives piper a kiss. "Ill be right back". She promises and walks out of the room. "Prue if you wouldn't mind I would like to take a shower and I need to be by myself for a little while" piper told her sister. Prue really didn't want to leave piper by her self but she wasn't going to argue with her. But before she left she had to ask piper. "Piper if you don't want to tell you don't have to but how did you know it was Jeremy and how did you know he would fall for your little act"? Piper let out a little sigh. She knew they where going to ask her. She might as well get it over with.

"I at first didn't know it was Jeremy it took me while to figure it out and put two and two together. She started. "He was constantly telling me I had to eat. But I didn't want to I was scared of what he might have put in it. But he kept insisting. Then he showed me you guys. And how much phoebe was hurting unless I would eat". She went on. "So that is what was wrong with her. Leo was right. He said he was making you do something you didn't want to do". Prue said. "But how did you know it was Jeremy then"? "Well he kept talking about food on and on. So when I started thinking about it. It only made sense. He was the only one as obsessed with food as I was. So I figured it out". She said. "Okay I get that you figured out it was Jeremy, but how did you know your little plan would work"? Prue asked her. Again piper sighed. "At first I wasn't even sure it was going to work, but then I thought of the pictures and how they had played a role in this whole thing. Then it just kinda hit me. He must have sent them here for a reason. The reason being that he still had feelings for me, and he figured if he could make me doubt Leo then it would be easier to lure me to the other side. So that is what I did. I just pretended that I had enough of Leo and the rest of the good side and that I would join him in the dark side. he said he believe me only if I sealed it with a kiss. Piper ended. "And that is where you guys came in at. Oh prue I didn't want to kiss him. But I had to find a way out. And that was the only way to do it. I didn't mean to hurt Leo like that. You know I wouldn't hurt him like that". As the tears are showering her face again. "He is never going to forgive me this prue never". As piper buried her face on her sisters shoulder again.

Phoebe had gotten to the attic. And had been calling Leo. The bleu lights announced his arrival. And phoebe didn't give him much time to get his baring. "What are you plain stupid or insane you idiot" Leo was told by the youngest halliwell. "Do you know what is going on down there. Do you have any idea how piper is beating her self up"? Phoebe hissed at him. She wanted to yell at him but she didn't want piper to hear her. "Phoebe why would she be beating her self up. She was the one kissing him not me". Leo said with no emotion to his voice. The only thing was that was not the way he was feeling. He felt like his heart was broken into a million pieces. And the person who he thought would never hurt him was the cos. of it all. "O my god you are insane" phoebe said as she threw her hands up in frustration. "No he is not" a voice came from the door. Both Leo and phoebe turned to see piper standing at the door. Phoebe walked over and placed a kiss on piper's cheek and walked out figuring the best why for then to solve this without anyone in the room with them.

"Leo… … piper started but not really knowing what to tell him. "How could you piper". Leo said. "It wasn't like I wanted to" piper told him. "I had to find a way out of there. I didn't know if you guys even had an idea as to who might have taken me. Or if you even knew a way of getting to me. Leo you know I love you and that I would never intently hurt you. You know that don't you"? Piper said as she had walked over to her husband and looked him in the eye. "I never thought you could piper. But you made that choice tonight with out even thinking about me". Leo said looking back at piper. "WHAT… … you have got to be kidding me right! That is all I thought about, how to get back to you and to phoebe and prue. And now you have to gal to tell me I did it for what Leo? Explain it to me? That I wanted him to kiss me? That I wanted him to touch me? That I enjoyed it? Is that what you think Leo"? Piper flew of the handle. "Because if you think that then you are not the man I thought you where Leo". Piper finishes now spend she walked away. Leo didn't say anything for the longest time. He walked over to piper who had walked over to the window and was silently crying as she looked at the rain falling on the window. He embraced her from behind and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I am sorry piper about the way I reacted. I know you would never hurt me like that. It was just that I was so shocked at what I saw that I didn't know how to handle it". Leo said as he puts his head on her shoulder. Piper leaned back into his embrace. "Leo I need you to believe that I was thinking of you the whole time. The thought of kissing him made we want to throw up. All I could think was how I had to get home to you and the girls and how I had to stay alive no matter what, if there would have been another way I would have gladly taken that road. But there wasn't." piper said as she turned around and looked into Leo's eyes to let him see the love she held for him and only him. Leo bends down and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you piper and I will never doubt your love for me again". And he bends down to confirm his words with another kiss. "And I will always love you and no other Leo" piper said. And stood on her toes to give Leo another kiss.

When prue and phoebe checked in a few hours later piper was fast asleep in Leo's arms "I guess they made up" prue said as she puts her arm around phoebe's waist and both girls turn around to go back down the stairs

The end


End file.
